Kaleidoscope
by Emilytheinsane
Summary: Everything was perfect for Campbell Saunders until his musical prodigy girlfriend is found in the Green House. Now suddenly Eli Goldsworthy has a suspicious interest in Cam and is acting totally fishy. Nothing makes sense to Cam because every time he tries to piece things together the picture shifts. AU
1. Prologue

**3/11/13 UPDATE** - This is **JUST** the prologue! The story takes a very paranormal turn. I tweaked the prologue a little bit because I felt it was very weak. I hope you enjoy my AU story! :)

* * *

Maya woke up from her dream in a cold sweat panic. Maya couldn't believe it, _everything felt so real._

Principle Simpson telling Maya that Cam was dead, and the whole day, the numbing feeling to it.

Maya checked her phone and saw that she did indeed have a text from Cam. The text stated that it was over, but the text was a little altered from her dream.

_"Maya u need to back off. Ur suffocating me. "_

An upset and distraught Maya went downstairs to find comfort from her older sister who had also recently been dumped by Jake.

Maya looked around the house but Katie wasn't downstairs. Maya glimpsed over at the clock and noticed she was late for school.

Maya thoughts wandered to an idea about skipping school to avoid Cam and give him space, but she left her Violin at school and needed to practice for her upcoming important audition.

Since Maya was already late she took her time walking to school; she waved to Dr. Thomas her deaf neighbor but he didn't notice, it was a shame Maya thought because she wanted to practice some sign language she picked up recently.

When Maya got to school the setting was straight out of her dream; an ambulance rushing by sent Maya into a panic.

Maya rushed to the green house, and not a soul seemed to get in her way; they were all in too much of a state of shock to notice Maya.

What Maya saw in the green house sent her into a paralyse of fear.

It wasn't Cam's deceased body; it was hers.


	2. CHAPTER I

"Maya Matlin is dead." Those words cut me like a dagger. A jealous Dallas had stolen my phone last night and broke up with Maya as a horrible joke on me. I didn't let Maya know it wasn't me that night because I wanted her to sweat a little; it was a stupid mistake and now I can't tell her it was a joke. "You can't be serious, I just talked to Maya yesterday; she was alright."

A strange woman comes out of nowhere "This is Dr. Bennett, she will be here to talk to you if you need her" I don't need some counselor, I need Maya to come out from behind the potted plant punking me for not letting her in Dallas's text. Dr. Bennett breaks the silence "Has Maya shown any signs of being suicidal? Has she written about it or has anything happened to her that would lead her to want to end her life?" I'm not sure if there is some law that it becomes a crime to dump someone suicidal. I stay silent, I figure if I don't say anything that nothing can come back and bite me.

I stare out the window, and I see Maya, I wish I were outside with her than in this room talking to these people about Maya's suic…. Great. Now I'm seeing things. I blink a few times and Maya is still there. "May I be excused? I'd like to play hockey. I, uh, it helps me when I'm upset to practice." The look on the Principles face is indescribable; I leave with a nod from Dr. Bennett.

As I play hockey to get my mind off of me potentially becoming crazy I hear Maya's voice. I ignore it; I'm not going to be one of those guys who go crazy when their girlfriends die. "Stop ignoring me Cam!" I spin around and see Maya standing right before me. "But Maya….you're dead. No, wait. I can't talk to you. You're not here."

Maya seems to be thinking about what I said. "Well… I guess I am dead. But I don't remember dying. I had a dream you died. When I came to school and saw all the people sad I thought it was you in the green house, not me. Pretty weird; I never imagined people crying over me." Maya suddenly looked really sad. "You didn't cry for me Cam." Maya is right, I didn't cry for her.

I've been so stunned about this I didn't get the chance to actually let it sink in that I'll never see Maya again, but I DO see her. I don't even believe in ghosts, it's just me feeling guilty. "If I close my eyes, you'll be gone. You're not really here, Maya." I closed my eyes and counted to ten. When I opened my eyes Maya was gone. I then break down crying.

Everyone is looking at me like I'm the most fragile thing on earth. I'm not the one who decided to end my life over a stupid text; I'm not the one who's dead. I wish everyone was going crazy and seeing Maya that way they could stare at her and not me. Dallas won't even look me in the eyes, it's his fault she's dead. He practically put the knife to her wrists or the noose to her neck.

They haven't told us how she died. Mme. Jean-Aux was the one who found Maya this morning and she doesn't want to give us ideas to kill ourselves. I find that pretty stupid, we all know how to kill ourselves if we wanted to. Adults are really weird about suicide; they think that if they acknowledge the fact that suicide exists that it will happen. Everything is happening so fast.

They want to hold a vigil for Maya, and it's only been a day. Can they even ID a body that fast? Possibly Maya had a long lost twin who committed suicide and she's safe at home sick with the flu. Maya had the flu a lot; whenever something important came up she seemed to get out of it by being sick. Maya even skipped her huge audition last week because she was sick again.

The Vigil is so stupid. There are people holding candles bawling who didn't even know Maya. Sure Maya was in WhisperHug for a while, but she couldn't handle the stress from all of the "attention" she was getting and quit the band. Maya wasn't very popular, she hid behind her friend Tori, but when Tori and I momentarily had a thing Maya stopped being friends with Tori.

Thinking of Tori she is speaking about Maya, talking about her like they were still friends; Tori is a little snake. I wasn't dating Maya when Tori and I kissed, but it was all Tori anyway, I didn't realize she did it just to hurt Maya. I'm not that big of a jerk like the rest of the team, some even say I have half a heart. I look up to watch Tori fake cry for Maya when I see Maya standing behind her crying.

I want to run up and console her, but it's not real. I pull my little closemyeyesandmayawillbegone -trick, but she's still there. "Why can't anyone see me?!" Maya screams. I can see her. I look up at her, and she yells again, saying I'm the only one who sees her. I look around, and I see Eli standing far away from the rest looking at me, he looks at me in a different way from the rest of the student body. I don't exactly know Eli or what his big deal is other than his favorite color is obviously death.

I walk over to him out of curiosity. "You haven't figured it out yet, have you?" Eli asks. "Figured out WHAT exactly?" Eli smirks at me and walks away. I swear Goths are so weird. I know Jocks are stereotyped a jerks but we don't go around shooting up schools or anything.

* * *

Sorry if my last sentence was insensitive. I don't think that way; it's just my AU twist on Cam's personality. Since I'm taking a break from social media I'll probably be updating a lot... at least I hope.


	3. CHAPTER II

My billet family suggested I go home for a while to be with my family instead of here chasing after Maya's ghost - It's almost like they know I've been seeing her. But I don't want to go back home, I just got back from there. No way am I sharing a room with my brother again. I just want to play hockey, and now Maya had to go and ruin everything by dying. My billet mother tells me it isn't her fault and that she was sick. She could have told me she was that depressed, even if I had actually broken up with her I would have listened and tried to help. Why didn't she let me save her?

I have tried to avoid Facerange for too long now. Curiosity of what they're saying about Maya online has gotten to me. They already have a 'RIP MAYA MATLIN' page up suggesting everyone likes it; Stupid like-whores. I paw over to my sudden crowd of friend requests – Elijah Goldsworthy being one of them. I click 'not now' I look at my messages of fake sympathy for Maya and a 'sorry bro' from Dallas. With that I log off. I wish all of this would go away and I could have Maya back.

"Did they make a page about me on Facerange?" I fall out of my chair startled. I'm seeing Maya again; I really need to call this grief counselor. "Don't you think it's weird how only you can see me?" I don't want my billet family hearing me talking to the air, so I ignore Maya's voice and put in my headphones. My bookcase suddenly is pushed over spilling all of my books. "Campbell are you alright up there? If you need to let your feelings out, come downstairs and talk to me; don't make a mess, it will just upset you more when you have to clean it up later!" cries my billet mother.

"What, ghosts can knock things over now?" I say angrily. I guess it's my billet father's time to say something about the commotion in my room, "Campbell, what's going on up there?" I fall onto my bed in defeat. "I'm alright! My bookcase fell over when I tried reaching behind it for a picture of Maya – I'm not going crazy, don't worry." Maya is standing at the foot of the bed now "Wow, Cam. You're a really believable liar. Are you sure you're not going crazy?" Maya's right or rather my unraveling mind I should say. Aside from the debate if it's Maya or my head - am I sure I'm not going crazy?

I must have fallen asleep questioning my sanity because it's 4am now. Maya is lying on my bed sleeping. She looks so real and alive. I have so many questions, and I don't know who to turn to. I've never been big on going to church but now I really wish that God or whatever is out there will tell me what's going on. Why do things like suicide happen to good quiet girls like Maya? How is a dead girl sleeping in my bed right now? I want to wake up and learn that this is all a dream.

I cried myself back to sleep and woke up late. I guess my billet family didn't want to bother me. Everything feels like a bad dream. I check my texts and see that I have a few from Dallas asking why I'm not in school. People seem to get over Maya's death really fast, I can't believe this school. Nobody really cared about Maya.

I got a call for missing hockey practice this morning, there is no sympathy around here. When I get to school it appears that they never cancelled spirit week. Everyone seems so cheery – it's sick. I accidentally bump into a student whose fashion seems to dates back to the 1990s. "Sorry, man." He says. I nod and sidestep to get past him. I'm not a big fan of fashion, but I know that his fashion was not in for any clique. His fashion is pretty similar to Eli, I bet they're friends.

Thinking of Eli I swear he's stalking me, standing in the corner smirking at me. I gotta let that guy know that I'm not into dudes. Just because Maya's dead doesn't mean I'm switching teams. Seeing everyone's cheery faces make me decide to just skip school, first period hasn't started yet so now is a good time to leave. As I make my way to the door Eli follows me.

"How long is it going to take you to realize, Campbell Saunders?" what is this guy's problem... "What am I supposed to figure out here? Maya is dead, and now everyone has suddenly moved on after a day. Is it that all the students here are getting happy pills put into their milk? Thank goodness I'm lactose intolerant." Eli shakes his head showing that he is clearly frustrated.

"Look, I can't just tell you. As much as I'd like to. I swear you're the most stupid here. At least the others have some clue of the truth. You're living in a fantasy world here." How can Eli think that me losing my first girlfriend to suicide is a fantasy, it's not the kind of fantasy I want. I stomp away not wanting to see that freak any time soon. Eli yells after saying about his friend I accidentally bumped into. His name is apparently Claude. Like I care what the guy's name is.

I understand that Eli lost his girlfriend to death too, but he doesn't have to add me into his dead-girlfriend-club. I'm freaked out by that thought alone. It's probably why this kid has been stalking me. He most likely wants to start up some creepy club about dead girlfriends; I am not interested in any of that taboo bullshit.

With me losing my head and Eli's weirdness I am exhausted by dinner time. Nobody is home, so I make myself Ramen and end up falling asleep waiting for it to heat up via microwave. Thank goodness I wasn't boiling water over the stove that could have been dangerous. And then everyone would probably think I was killing myself too if it got that far.

I woke up on my bed when I distinctly remember falling asleep in the kitchen. I doubt Stephen carried me; I must have woken up and forgotten about it. A whole day without seeing the ghost of Maya, I'm impressed that my lapse of mental-health was pretty short. Now to get rid of the ghost of Eli – Hah, I wish he were a ghost, it'd be easier to just wish him to go away.

* * *

I actually have a little plot guide for this so that I won't get stuck on it like my previous stories. I hope you guys know who Claude is, but if you don't it's alright. :) I'm already writing the next chapter, but I'm looking for someone to proof read my stories because it's a little hard to understand, I'm not that much of a creative writer. Please don't be afraid to tell me if something doesn't make sense or if you hate my writing style completely, I'm okay with criticism. Also,I got the title from a song called Kaleidoscope by Levi the poet if you want to check that out, it's pretty good.


	4. CHAPTER III

For some reason everyone just seems so cheery way too fast; everyone is starting to become as creepy as Eli is. Now I have that Claude guy eyeing me up too. I just can't catch a break around here. Going back to school isn't that bad, but the way everyone is avoiding Maya's death is creepy. At least everyone has stopped looking at me with fake sympathy now.

Dr. Bennett is gone. I was going to talk to her, but I guess she felt everyone was okay. I'm not okay, I haven't seen Maya again, but now I want to see her. Now that I let it sink in that she's gone I want to be crazy and see her ghost, at least I wouldn't be alone.

The first day back was easier than I thought. The teachers at least had some sort of sympathy by not calling on me at all. Even Eli left me alone today. I'm so thankful for that. My billet family is late to pick me up, so I end up just taking the bus. They are usually home; I don't know why they're suddenly missing when I need someone to talk to the most.

There is no sign of Maya anywhere. This house feels so alone with only me here. I honestly feel like I'm not even here. I decide I should delete my Facerange page; I only liked using it to talk to Maya anyway. Before I delete it I see I have a request from Claude. He probably has a dead girlfriend too and wants me to join his and Eli's club. I don't understand what their big deal is. Before Maya died I had never even seen Claude before. I mean the guy's name sounds familiar, but it's Canada, there are some people who pretend they're French here.

I hear a lot of noises outside. I'm really curious as to what exactly is going on out there so I look out my window. Some tool is teepeeing my house. Are you serious right now? I am mourning the death of the only person I cared about and someone is throwing toilet paper on my lawn? I open up the window and shout at them. I never saw the guy before but I hope I don't see him again. He looks about Eli's age with the same hairstyle but his hair is a lighter color.

While debating whether or not to call the cops on him I go downstairs and make myself some Ramen. Day two of living off Ramen, if you could count this as having a live; I wish Maya were living. I shouldn't have been such a jerk to her all of the time. Maya was worth more than my stupid reputation. I wish I could hear her tell me she was worth more, but I know she didn't realize that. I didn't realize she was worth that even.

If I weren't such a selfish Meathead there wouldn't be a dead girl. Maya's family now has one empty seat at the dinner table. Why couldn't I have seen she was in distress? Why couldn't her sister or family see it? It's easy to blame myself and others for Maya's death. But in the end it was nobody but Maya's fault. She should have held on. Didn't she know it would have gotten better? Maya was talented and smart.

She would have had a great life as a famous composer. She could have lived wherever she wanted. She was better than anyone else around. Maya was better than I was. I'm not sure what I am going to do without her, I need someone to talk to and nobody is there.

I really need some air. I decide to go for a walk and to check out WhisperHug's concert. When I got to the Dot where WhisperHug was preforming I thought for sure they'd have some benefit for Maya's family, but they didn't even mention her. I am overcome by swelling rage and I want to wreck everything, all of their instruments and hurt them for not caring about Maya. "Am I the only one who even cares about Maya?!" the music was too loud and nobody seemed to hear me scream.

I decided before my anger took over I should leave. I went to the local hockey rink and let my anger out on the puck instead of people. While I made my 57th goal in a row I see Eli stroll in casually out of the corner of my eye. "I don't want to join your club, Goldsworth." Eli snickers. "One, its Goldsworthy and two this isn't a game Cam. It is time you accept it." I don't know what I'm supposed to accept though. It seems like Eli hears my thoughts "I can't help you until you accept it. I wish I could." Eli could help by leaving me alone.

"Look Eli," I say, "My girlfriend just died and I don't have time for your weird dark mysteriousness." Eli smirks. "Did she die, Cam? Are you sure?" what is Eli suggesting? "What are you talking about Eli?" Eli turns to walk away. "Eli, what the fuck are you talking about? My girlfriend killed herself and you're starting to freak me out. Do I need a restraining order or something? Leave me alone." I guess Eli finally got the freaking hint because he left in a hurry after I flipped out on him.

Why can't it be Maya's ghost freaking me out instead of Emo boy. At least I'd have a pretty face to yell at. Thinking about it I'm not sure I can yell at Maya again. I once yelled at her, and she didn't take it very well. I want to kick myself for everything I've done wrong to Maya. I first only hooked up with her over a dare, but she was so much more than that dare. She was so genuine and beautiful. She was different from the rest.

* * *

I should really stop updating this story since I just published it yesterday and work on my other story. I am just so inspired to keep going though. I think I'll update the next chapter again shortly but I'll wait until I have more people actually interested in my story to start on Chapter 5. :P


	5. CHAPTER IV

The next day at school is worse than the day before. Everyone is still whacked out. Tori seems to be back with Zig, that little whore. I cough at them, but they don't seem to notice. In French class they have a new student and Mme. Jean-Aux is subbing and making some big deal about it. Whoopee a new kid. Since Maya is no longer in the class he is paired with me.

"Hi, I'm Rick." He smiles in a way that makes me feel uncomfortable. "Cooool, I'm Cam. And I don't feel like dealing with your fake bullshit." Rick laughs like I had just told him the funniest joke in the world. What a loser. He looks like the type of guy who brings a gun into the school and shoots up the place. I bet he's friends with Eli too.

While I scare myself with the thoughts of being paired with a future psycho the class was interrupted once again by a classmate coming in late; Tristan. I forgot he was in this class. He looks over at me and smiles. What is with these people?

Tristan practically skips over to me. "Heeeey, Cam." He says with that stupid flare to his voice. Must he talk like that all the time? "What do you want, Tristan?!" Tristan smiles his signature smiles. I swear everyone here has a weird signature smile. This school would make a good drama TV show. Tristan replied, but I wasn't listening, and he already skipped away. All that boy needs is to have sparkles fall off of him and he's set to be a freaking unicorn.

Rick starts talking to me in French and I'm having a hard time understanding what he is saying. Maya would talk slowly for me. This guy, Rick, is just spitting out French like it's a race. I ask him to slow down, and he says "Je ne parle pas anglais." "Well," I say "Je ne parle pas français. Speak English." Rick laughs again.

"Sorry, but I think that French class should be spoken in French." "Hey, I thought you didn't speak English." I said. "Well you said you don't speak French, in French…" Rick does have a point. I might have misjudged him. Although he's a freak he seems pretty nice. Poor guy is probably bullied a lot though; I mean I would have probably bullied him before I met Maya."

I push the thought of Maya away before I start bawling my eyes out in class. I am not weak, I don't cry in front of people. I hardly cry alone. This morning I found the charm bracelet on the floor next to my locker. Katie could have dropped it off, but she hasn't been in school since Maya died.

Maybe Eli found it, and it was part of his little game he's been pulling. I put the bracelet in my locker for safe keeping and close the locker. When I turn to walk away I walk right into Claude. "Dude, you need to stop doing that. Do you like people walking into you?" Claude had a sad look on his face "Actually, yes."

"You have to stop spending time with Eli; you're almost as strange as him." Claude smiles a bit "I wish I could spend less time with him, he's one of the only people who notice me." I'm surprised by what Claude said. I'm pretty sure with his out of date fashion he'd stick out like a sore thumb. I give him an apologetic look. "Well, sorry, uh…See ya, Claude."

"Yeah, see ya." Claude replies. I walk away and look back, and Claude isn't there anymore. What a strange guy. Right then I thought I saw Maya in the corner of my eye, but when I looked she was not there. A lot of that seems to have been going on lately.

I'm just so confused. With Eli and his creepy followers; I'm trying to understand what Claude meant. I have something in my subconscious screaming at me, but I can't figure out what exactly that is. Maya's death clearly dragged out the weird crowd, and they really want to recruit me. Aside from Tristan, he's been bugging me ever since I met Maya.

Tonight I decide to actually spend the night with Dallas, but when I show up at the Torres's he isn't there, only Adam. Adam is friends with Eli, maybe he knows what Eli's deal is. I ask him about Eli, and he seems to have no idea what I'm talking about and tells me to go away. "Sorry about Maya!" he says to me as I leave. At least someone recognizes she's dead.

I break down crying on Adam's lawn when Dallas comes home. "Dude, pull it together. Don't let anyone see you cry out here." I guess going to Dallas was a bad idea after all.

"Maya's dead and you're telling me to pull it together?! I'm sick and tired of you people. Eli acting all weird; some new weird kids – Claude and Rick, people pretending Maya didn't die in that green house. What is wrong with you? My girlfriend is DEAD. Aren't I allowed to mourn? Why do I have to keep it together all of the time?"

Dallas looks stunned. "Dude, I don't know how the shit you said. Who are Rick and Claude? Since when do you talk to Eli? And what are you talking about Maya dying? When did she die? Are you okay, bro?" I look at Dallas with disbelief and turn to run away. "Am I okay? I think I'm the only one making sense around here. Look, Adam will tell you that Maya's dead."

Dallas coughs. "Cam, you mean Adam the dead trans kid?" What is wrong with Dallas is this some big joke to him?! "No, Drew's brother. Adam, Eli's friend; he's dating Baker's sister." Obviously Dallas is tripping off of something. "Cam, Drew's sister killed herself a long time ago. That's why I'm living with them, they had an extra bed. Becky would have never dated Adam, are you kidding me? Adam was a girl, her name was Gracie. How did you know she wrote about her "boy name" in her diary anyway? Look Cam you need to go home and lie down. I won't have you acting all cray before our big game tomorrow."

* * *

So I took a little bit of a turn with this story that I didn't plan to do. (The last paragraph) I'm pretty sure this is my third update today...? So yeah, I should stop writing and do something but I'm in such a writing mood. I feel that this chapter is pretty weak so if I'm right, I apologize. I wrote a one-shot about Cam's suicide, and now I'm sad about his death again. I suggest you all check it out and give me feedback on it if you'd like. ^-^ I tried really hard trying to not cry all over my keyboard.


	6. CHAPTER V

I don't know what Dallas's problem is. I just saw Adam. I mean I'm not really friends with him or anything but I know the guy exists. Dallas is a douchebag, but I never thought he would be that heartless. Who says things like that to a grieving guy?

I find myself walking aimlessly around. For spring it sure is cold. I sometimes wish I lived in a place like Australia, summer all of the time; it sounds pretty nice to me. While I'm daydreaming about girls in bikinis I find myself at Degrassi's principal's house. I notice that guy who vandalized my house sneaking around outside Principle Simpson's.

I would confront him but I'm too tired of interaction with the living. I want Maya back. At least her ghost or whatever that was. I kick a car out of frustration, nothing is making sense. "Hey Pal, you kind of just kicked some urine. It's probably all over those expensive kicks of yours." I spin around to see that guy again.

Why is everyone so weird around here? I sprint away from him not wanting to find out his story. I just realized since I told my billet family that I was staying with Dallas I have no place to sleep tonight. I mean I could go home but it's not really home anyway.

I haven't been in the green house since Maya's untimely death. I decide it might be a nice idea to visit the last place she took a breath. The green house feels like death, there is certain heaviness to the air in here other than from the plants.

Why would Maya go into the green house? What does all of this link to? Great, now Eli's theories are starting to sink in. If I'm missing something I need to figure out what it is. I must have thought myself to sleep. I wake up in the green house, I smell like sweat and tears so I must have cried in my sleep. I've been crying a lot lately. I'm glad Dallas isn't here to discover me.

I sneak out of the green house and I'm about to make my way home when Dallas stops me. "Man, you smell nasty. Seriously, have you heard of deodorant? I'm surprised Maya can stand a guy like you with that smell. Are you wearing the same clothes as yesterday? What is going on with you Saunders?" I'd like to know the answer to that question myself.

There are a lot of questions recently and no answers. How do I even know if my name is Cam anymore? I'd ask Dallas, but I don't need him freaking out on me more. Thank goodness I have cologne and a change of clothing in my locker. I really need it.

When I get to my locker Rick is standing there, he looks really upset. "Bonjour Rick. Quel est le problème?" Rick takes a deep breath. "My problem? Ils méritent de mourir." Maybe my first instinct of Rick was right, I don't know exactly what he said but I'm pretty sure it's about death. "Just calm down, don't do anything drastic." Rick's expression turns dark into something I don't understand "It's too late."

"What's too late?" Rick has a horrified look on his face and runs away. I'm about to chase after him when my name is announced over the loud speaker to go to the Principal's office. I don't know what I did, and maybe it's some Eli diversion so his friend can get away but I go anyway. "Where is Maya, Cam?" is the first question I'm asked. How should I know? They didn't have a funeral. At least I wasn't told about it. "I suppose six feet under, sir?" I said. "Is this a joke, Saunders?" A joke, why would I be joking about Maya being buried?

"Well I don't know sir; I'm not sure what her family did with her. They might have her in her bed waiting for her to come back to life?" I offer. Principal Simpson doesn't like my alternative idea. "Maya is truant, you're suggesting she's dead?" not him too. "I guess she isn't dead. I thought… I guess I had a really real dream about it. I'm not sure where she is though. Sorry."

Simpson takes my answer and lets me go. I must be going crazier than I thought. Nothing is making sense anymore. Maya is dead. Maya isn't dead. Eli is after me. Adam is alive. Adam was never alive for me to meet him.

I feel like I'm turning into Sherlock. Wait no; Sherlock is good at piecing things together whereas I am not. But Maya's dead. I know she's dead. Why doesn't anything make sense? If Maya isn't dead then where is she? Where is her sister?

From all the stress and confusion I feel something vile crawling up my throat. I start gagging. I swallow it back down and punch the locker. I've been taking my anger out on hard things lately. I should start taking my anger out on things like pillows and clothing, at least it wouldn't hurt.

I notice a scar on my palm and a few more on my wrists. I haven't seen these, but it looks like I have been self-mutilating. I am 90% sure I am going insane. I try to gather my thoughts, but they're all jumbled.

I start tearing up. What is happening to me? Why are these people all of a sudden interested in me? Rick, Claude, Eli. Eli. I'm half convinced all of this is voodoo magic done by creepy-boy. I don't really believe in voodoo but it's not like anything else is making much sense. I'm awfully confused, worse off than Alice when she went to wonderland. I have a choice, either I follow this routine of being confused and not knowing what's going on or I have to speak to Eli, the only person who has some clue of what's happening.

I know what I have to do. As much as this pains me; _I have to speak to Eli. _

* * *

__Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing my story. Your feedback is appreciated so much! I'm not sure if I'll write another chapter today since I haven't finished my school work yet, and I have church tonight, but I'll probably try either way. :) I want to write another story, but I want to finish this first, I'm trying really hard not to rush this story because I like writing it so much. Anyways, thank you for reading! I promise you all it will start making sense eventually.


	7. CHAPTER VI

I am on a mission to find Eli and make him tell me what's going on. He is the only one who will know how to make sense of this, whatever it is. My newest theory is that everyone had their memories erased, it makes sense. If that is the case I'm not sure why I remember. Possibly my love for Maya was too strong to be taken away.

I saw a TV show once where a man could take people's memories away. It was pretty good, but they never seemed to bother with the guy's name, they always just called him the Haitian. Pretty weak point of the show, maybe our school has someone like the Haitian, if we do I bet its Eli.

After nearly turning the school upside down searching for Eli he is nowhere to be seen. I even checked lockers; I figured Luke tossed him in one or something. I'm about to throw Eli into a locker, that is of course if I can ever find him.

I wonder if I try calling out to him. "Eli, come here Eli, who's a good boy?" I wait a while nothing. "Eli, I summon you from wherever the hell you came from." I hear footsteps behind me. Wow, I can't believe that worked. I spun around thinking it was Eli, but it was just some weird blonde chick I've never seen before. She sort of reminds me of Maya.

"Why are you calling for Eli?" she asks. "I need to talk to him. He's the only one who seems to know about Maya." She smiles, it's a nice smile. "Well, trying to "summon" him won't work. But he'll probably be around sometime. He's always around." She says. "Yeah, I've noticed that." She abruptly apologizes and says she has to go.

At least someone seems half normal around here. "I heard you've been roaming the halls calling out my name?" finally, Eli shows up. "Look Eli, whatever you did to everyone's memories; take it back." Eli grins "I didn't do anything to anyone's memories. Weird theory though, looks like you have discovered nothing. I'd tell you not to become a detective, but it's too late for that."

I am considering taking my fist and slamming it into Eli's pale face, but I don't feel like getting suspended. "I need answers!" I scream. "All the answers you need you can find out yourself. It's about time you starting poking around trying to find out the truth. Sadly I can't help you. I can only nudge you in the right direction. Consider yourself nudged, Saunders."

Consider myself nudged? Goldsworthy needs to get off whatever drugs he's on. Everything was normal before Maya died. I feel like I'm living in some alternate universe, nothing makes sense.

I'm about to say something to Eli when I realize he's gone. People have to stop doing that around here; it's starting to get pretty annoying. My next idea is to go find Adam since he's chummy with Eli, but apparently he's dead.

I end up sleeping in the green house again, desperate to be close to Maya. I look around; this is the last place Maya took a breath. I go through my routine of having a swarm of questions without answers. What was Maya thinking when she ended her life over a stupid text? How could she do that to me? How could I do that to Maya?

I never understood suicide. It doesn't make sense on why Maya would kill herself over me. If she is actually dead, since everyone says she is alive I have a little ounce of hope that she will show up alive and well.

* * *

_I'm sitting on the park bench with Maya. I hand her hoot. "Keep him." She says. "You need him more than I do Cam." I notice it's too warm out for a Toronto Spring. "Maya, why doesn't anything make sense anymore?" Maya must be thinking because she is pursing her lips. "It never has made sense I guess. We shouldn't know each other, but we do."_

_"Why shouldn't we know each other Maya? You know something?" she shakes her head. "I… I just feel like everything is wrong." Thinking about it so do I. I came to Degrassi with the ice hounds and Maya was in my French class, that sounds like it makes sense, but it feels like that isn't the truth._

_Why does it feel like it's a lie? I have these memories, but they feel forced. "Maya… that text wasn't from me. It was Dallas." Maya nods. "I know, Cam." I hesitate. "Maya, why did you kill yourself?" Maya looks into my eyes. She looks so sad and beautiful at the same time. "I can't remember. It feels like it's been longer than it has." It does feel like it's been longer than a few days…_

_"Maya, can you play your cello for me?" she smiles and nods. "What would you like me to play, Campbell?" the way she said my name gave me goose bumps. "Play whatever you want." And she did. The longer she played the damper my face became with tears. "Don't cry Cam, you'll figure everything out."_

_Maya abruptly stops playing. It starts raining almost like heaven is begging for her to continue. "Cam, I have to go." Don't go Maya is what I want to say, but I just tell her okay, I know she has to. I watch her walk away gracefully._

* * *

I wake up sweating and sobbing. I have to stop sleeping in the green house. If dream-Maya thinks I can figure out this shit then hopefully she's right. Or I mean, I'm right; it's actually all in my head, so it's me in Maya form telling me I'm smart. It puts a dent in my whole dramatic dream breaking it down like this.

I'm not sure where to go from here. Eli won't help me. Dream Maya thinks I'm smart enough to figure it out. Ghost Maya is gone. Everyone else in this school is weird, oblivious or apparently dead.

As I'm thinking about this I stumble upon a gun. Holy shit; did that Rick kid bring this? He's my first suspect after his erratic behavior before. He said it's too late. My second guess is Eli just because Eli freaks me out. It could have been what Maya used to….. They never told us exactly what she did.

I try not to think about the gun and rather call the police. They say they've had enough prank calls from Degrassi and told me not to call again. I would bring it to the principal, but I don't want people to think I'm bringing a gun into the school. I hide the gun in the green house and hope it stays hidden.

After I hide the gun I hear the first bell ring and try to get into school before I become late. I can hear someone is running eagerly towards me. "Cam!" I look to see who is calling my name. What I see makes me cry. How is this even possible?

* * *

Well here we go, another chapter. I've been working on this off an on since I uploaded my last chapter. Yeah, I basically have no life. A couple questions;

What do you guys think Eli's deal is?  
Who is calling to Cam?  
And lastly, are you still mourning Cam's death? I know I am.


	8. CHAPTER VII

**Maya**

Maya comes skipping merrily towards me with Katie following her. Katie looks like she's being dragged by an invisible leash and clearly not in the mood to see me. I don't mind much. Maya being here doesn't make sense.  
**  
**This time it's different. Maya doesn't look dead. She doesn't look sad. Maya doesn't look like a ghost; there is something different about her somehow. Whatever it is makes my stomach turn. Something isn't right here. "Cam… why are you crying, are you okay?" I don't know what I am.

Maybe Maya never really died; maybe it was some psyched out episode of mine. I could have made up the whole thing in my mind. I see Eli near the green house smirking. The way Eli is standing there tells me that all of this is more than a normal explanation.

I don't want to bother with Eli right now. My previous attempts of trying to get the truth out of him have proven fruitless. I have Maya back. I don't know what any of this is but I don't care. As long as I can spend more time with Maya I'm happy.

Maya is staring at me like I'm an idiot. Oh, right. I never gave her an answer for why I'm crying. "It's just…Maya… I'm in love with you." Katie takes that as her clue to leave. "Why would you be crying if you love me?" that is a pretty good question, Maya Matlin the above average blonde is too smart for a love confession.

I tell Maya what happened before I can stop myself. "Maya, you died. Then Eli was stalking me. And everyone forgot about your death and thought you were just skipping or something, I'm not even sure. And now-now you're alive… Wait. Are you alive, Maya? Do you feel dead?"

Maya giggles. "Cam what on earth have you been drinking? No, I don't feel dead." I pinch her just to be sure. She says ouch in a teasing manner and pushes me. I kiss her. She doesn't taste dead; she tastes like strawberry Chap Stick.

I convince Maya to skip with me. I can't handle another day of weirdness. I'm half convinced if I stay at school any longer someone will come out with a hatchet and kill Maya. Maya would be dead for the second time.

I take Maya to the dot and buy her a drink. I just sit there watching her. I can tell she is getting irritated but I can't help it. I never thought I'd see Maya again, and now here she is. She is even more beautiful than I remember. Some guys may not be into Maya or her type or whatever, but I find her to be so unique and lovely.

I don't want to lose her again. I have a feeling in my stomach that I won't have much time Maya. Something will happen again. Nothing makes sense now; I doubt it ever will make sense.

I try to enjoy my time with Maya but I am distracted by the possibility that this won't last long. I want to spend eternity with Maya. I want her to be with me, I can't lose her again.

I take Maya to the park. I don't want to let her go home. She whines a bit about how she will get in trouble for skipping. I want to ask her if she wasn't dead then why she wasn't at school. Maya was already a little bothered by my story so I don't want to push her away with my questions. Maya should be dead. Maya shouldn't be dead.

I wish I could just be happy that Maya is with me in the flesh, but it's bothering me. Maya is laughing like she's alive. Talking like she's alive. She told me she doesn't have any memory of dying, and she was just on vacation but why didn't she tell me. Why didn't she tell Mr. Simpson?

I can't kick the questions out of my mind. They're rapidly twirling and giving me a headache. I want to spend this day with Maya in peace, but I need answers. Nobody can give me answers and dream Maya told me I can figure it out myself. Living Maya is no help.

I mutter something about Adam and Maya over hears me. "Who's Adam?" I don't know how to answer. Maya was in a band with Adam, and now she doesn't even remember him.

I hope she at least remembers Eli, maybe he's dead too. Maybe everyone is dead. I could be dead. Mr. Simpson could be dead. Hell, even Maya could be actually dead. I don't know anything about well, anything anymore. "Maya, you know Eli at least right?" Maya nods looking wary. "Yeah, death boy?" well at least she's knows something. "Yeah, death boy, weird Goth kid, smirks a lot, likes the play games." Maya looks confused.

"Likes to play games…? I don't know about that. He doesn't really smirk either. He's DEAF Cam. I know you're in a different crowd than him, but you should have realized by now that Eli can't hear." Well, being deaf would explain why the guy never comes when I try to call him, of course calling him like he's a puppy probably wouldn't work if he could hear me. "I guess I got the wrong Eli then."

"Cam what has gotten into you, you're acting so weird. I know you've had some crazy dreams lately but do you think a doctor might be able to help you. Sort out what's true and what's not true?" I never thought about a doctor. I've been blaming Eli but maybe everything is in my head. I've probably been chasing some poor deaf kid while hallucinating.

I'm unsure about the hallucinating, but it's a better answer than some kid has been toying with people's minds. The more I think about it the more it seems to fit, but something is telling me that it's wrong.

Still, a doctor won't hurt to try talking to. My only concern is if I am deemed insane I won't be able to spend time with newly alive Maya and I will be stuck eating apple sauce locked in a white room for the rest of my life. It's a gamble I'll have to take. If the doctor can help me, then that's great. If the doctor can't help me then I'll have to find some other way. I'm really hoping the latter won't be an option.

Maya all of a sudden is anxious to go. She comes up with what seems like a million different reasons to leave me. She needs to walk her dog, she needs to shower, and her final excuse is that she has homework. I let her go.

I need to find a doctor any way. I go to the local corner store and ask to see a phone book. I look around; great. This is Zig's family's store. But Zig isn't here, only Eli. "Look, Cam. I can't tell you what's going on but don't call a doctor. You can't."

"Aren't you supposed to be deaf?" I ask. "It's complicated." Eli replies. "But what isn't complicated is not talking to a doctor. You need to figure it out by yourself and a doctor won't help you, they can't." I would challenge Eli, but I have some weird feeling that he's right.

I leave before who I presume to be Zig's mother comes back with a phone book. Eli follows me. "Good job, Campbell. Now, go figure out the truth by yourself and find me." Back to square one I guess. Eli leaves me on the corner alone again with no leads.

What if I can't figure out what's going on by myself? Why is this all happening to me? I feel a familiar buzz coming from my pants pocket, a text from Maya, "Cam did u get an appointment with a doctor?" I'm not sure if I can lie to Maya or not. If she knew it was Eli who told me to opt out of seeing a doctor she'd probably call the doctor herself.

"Yep, gonna see him tomorrow. Tnx Maya. ILY." I pray to the angels that Maya doesn't find out I'm lying.

* * *

I'm not very good with cliffhangers, sorry. Does anyone else watch pretty little liars, is it kill off TV character week or something? Also anyone happy Maya is alive?


	9. CHAPTER VIII

_I'm slow dancing with Maya, everything is perfect. The way Maya looks in a dark blue dress, it makes her eyes look like they glitter. I want to capture this moment forever. Maya requested the song, 'dance so good' I don't understand why she wanted to dance to such a sad song. "You know I can't stay, Cam." "I know Maya…" the lyrics saying 'I know you can't stay but I wish you would' play right after I say I know. "...But I wish you would." Maya laughs and takes a breath. "Cam, things aren't what they seem, you know that. Don't forget how it's been before. I already have. You're the one who has to find out the truth. We can't help you." I know Maya is right. "Let's not ruin the moment, Maya. We can't always be like this" she nods, and I pull her closer to me. "I promise you, I'll fix all of this." Maya knows I'm lying. "You can't fix it. You have to remember what happened. It will help all of us." I don't know who Maya means. I open my mouth to ask her, but she's gone. I'm alone in an abandoned church._

I wake up from another dream. I feel like the church means something, some students have partied there, but I feel like it means more than that. Aside from Eli and my dreams things are slowly going back to normal. It scares me. I'm the only one who seems to know it was different before. My newest theory is that I was transported to a new dimension. This dimension is wrong, but I don't think my dimension was right either.

I'm supposed to free people somehow. I don't know who I'm freeing or from what but I know it's my destiny or something. I'm starting to get this feeling that Eli was right, I am living in a fantasy world. I'm keeping myself from finding out what's really going on. I don't know how to get myself to stop.

I think someone has been trying to help me even though they're not supposed to. I need to start searching for clues; there might be more meaning to some things than I am seeing. I start with the green house. I remember the gun I found, it might mean something. I check to see if the gun is still where I hid it. It is. I can't believe I forgot about it. I'm glad that nobody found it and used it, but I have some strange feeling that it had been used.

When I found the gun I thought of Rick right away. I should talk to him about the gun during French class. Or maybe not French class, but I should nonetheless talk to this kid about this gun. I hear clapping coming from behind me. "Wait. Don't spin around. I'll give you two guesses of who it is." Eli. "Eli, am I on to something? I thought you said you didn't play games."

"I apologize; I've been bored to death lately." I turn around just to make sure it actually is Eli, which it is. "But aha, you are on to something young Jedi." There is no time for humor, well, I wish there was no time for humor. It seems this is all Eli's game or whatever it is.

"OH. MY. GOSH. CAM, IS THAT A GUN?!" I didn't even see Maya coming. I don't know how to explain why I'm holding a gun and when I look to Eli to explain he's gone. "Noo. No, no, no. it's a toy. It's Rick's. He wanted me to hold on to it. The guy is prett-y weird if you ask me." Maya doesn't look convinced. "Who is Rick?" Right, of course Maya wouldn't know that's her replacement. "He, uh, just started coming here I guess?"

"Riiight." Maya says dragging the Is. "I'm going to go now. Okay, Cam?" I want to tell her to wait, but I better check to see if Rick is still around this school. "Oh, Cam, I hope you're talking to the doctor." I nod. "Ha-ha, of course I'm talking to the doctor, Matlin. I want to get better. I want to be better for you."

Now with Maya gone for a while I should find Rick and get to the bottom of what this gun means. When I get into French class it's not Rick sitting at my table, it's Maya. Of course,Maya would be my partner again. I sigh, now I have a gun in my bag for no reason. As I am about to give up Rick walks into the room, good, Rick is still here.

I make a mental note to hunt him down after class. During class I practice in my mind how I'm going to talk to him about it. I consider saying Rick have you killed anyone but I figure that's a little straight forward. While I strategize I notice class is almost over.

After class I try to chase down Rick, but Maya stops me questioning me further about the gun. I see Rick getting away; I push past Maya and yell to Rick. Rick keeps going clearly ignoring me. "I need to talk to you!" Rick turns to face me "That old thing? Not mine, sorry." I'm not sure how Rick knows what I'm talking about. "If it isn't yours who's is it?"

"Look, try somebody else. It isn't Eli's; I've told you more than I can. I'd like to help. I really want to leave here so I hope you figure it out soon." What Rick says reminds me of Eli's friend Claude. "Wait. Rick are you one of the people I'm supposed to help?"

Rick looks excited "Ding, ding, ding! Sherlock you figured something out." I wish these people would cool it with the attitude. I'm only fifteen; I'm not a rocket scientist. "So then how can I help?" I ask "I'm not first on your list, sadly. It doesn't really matter either way. I have to wait anyway. It's been long enough Cam, I can't believe all they had to do was send Eli in and things would start happening.

"Send Eli in? Who "sent Eli in"?" Rick's expression changes drastically "I shouldn't have mentioned that. I don't actually know. I just have this feeling but I have a feeling I can't tell weird, huh?" I have some weird feelings too so I think I get what Rick means.

* * *

Yay! Cam is finally making progress! :D Are things starting to shape up for anyone? Sorry if this is rushed. xx


	10. CHAPTER IX

Talking to Rick has given me confidence to begin a full-blown investigation of what is going on. Although Rick can't help me figure out what I need to know he is a very helpful tutor. I was very really good at French. Something is very familiar about that thought. Like there is something more to French and why I'm not good at it. I look at my palm.

I can't help but wonder where these cuts came from; they appeared after this all started happening. I would start with investigating myself, but I can't exactly ask myself questions I know I don't know, although I do know, somewhere. I'm giving myself a headache from all my theoretical thinking.

Until I know more about what I'm dealing with I will have to put myself on the shelf. I'll deal with Claude first, I might have overlooked something when he said he wished he didn't have to spend much time with Eli. Since Claude bumped into me first maybe I should be helping him.

I think about Maya. Dream Maya wants me to help her, but living Maya seems to have no idea. At least Rick seems to know that something is wrong here. Claude I'm not quite sure about. Eli is probably some demonic entity who loves to see us in pain but I don't want to go there.

_I'm lying on the cold hard ground. I'm not sure what I'm doing here. Blood is seeping out of my wrists. What is happening to me, I wonder. I'm hopeless lying here. I start sobbing and giving up I see someone coming out of the shadows. "Please, help me." I utter. I'm exhausted. The person stops. I can't make out their face from the moons dim light. _

I'm not sure where that came from, was it a memory or a dream? Was it something from the future? I thought it was me but it could be someone I'm supposed to save. I don't remember anything like that happening to me.

I have real problems to solve right now. The gun is more important than my vision. I can feel a whole investigation kicking into gear, maybe I am Sherlock, hah. I can solve this, I know it. I need to speak to Claude next. He might know who the gun belongs to, and he seems like an alright guy, enough to help me out. At least I hope my assumptions are right.

Before I go saving anyone I need to figure out _who_ I'm saving. I rush to my locker to get a notebook and pen. I know dream Maya wants to be saved but living Maya doesn't seem to know or really care about saving. Rick has basically flat out told me I'm supposed to save him.

I think I need to save Claude. Who am I saving Claude from? Eli? I decide to start with Claude because I think he might be able to help me with the gun. I just hope finding Claude won't be that tough. I haven't ever seen Claude in any of my classes. I really only see Claude wandering around in the halls bumping into me.

Walking through the halls is my only plan for right now. After I spend an entire period lurking the halls hoping that Claude will magically appear I figure I need a new plan. I look in every classroom. No Claude anywhere.

Maybe Claude's outside. When I get outside I notice the sun is a really weird color. "It looks almost purple, doesn't it?" Eli is standing next to me. I nod; the sun does have this strange almost purple-pink shade to it.

"Does the sun mean anything?" Eli tilts his head. "Just that you're seeing what things truly are I guess." I don't know what Eli means but all of this is familiar. I feel like I have met Eli before all of this has happened.

"Do I need to save you Eli?" Eli shakes his head no but doesn't give me a verbal answer. I wonder what Eli's purpose is. If Eli doesn't need any saving then why is he here? I'm starting to get used to Eli so my first thought doesn't straight to blaming him. My second thought does though, but I feel like it's a start.

Maybe Eli is here to help me help others. He isn't doing that splendid of a job if that's the case. "I just wish things would make sense." I look at my wrists again. "I don't remember how I got these." Eli looks down at my wrists and grimaces.

"You know though, don't you?" Eli's expression is like a rock. He does know something but I guess he won't tell me. It's alright, I'll find out the truth for myself. Maybe Eli will at least help me find Claude. I ask him and he seems happy to at least help me with that.

As were heading back inside Eli starts gushing about my adventure. "Look, I have to tell you. I'm so excited you're doing this, Cam. I know that it's tough trying to figure everything out I mean you're only 15." It feels like people have been telling me that for a very long time…

Eli is still speaking, but I started to tune him out "Can save her, you're the only one." Wait what, I missed something there. I figure it'll be rude to tell Eli I was fading out and not paying attention to him so I let it go. I wonder who 'her' is. It can't be that important because right now I'm supposed to be talking to Claude, not worrying about some mystery woman.

I notice that Eli is way ahead of me now. He walks so fast it's hard to keep up. At some points it seems like Eli is almost floating his way through the halls. We make our way to one of the older halls before the expansion was complete. _"He's in the bathroom."_ Something doesn't seem right about this. I suddenly want to go talk to Rick again.

* * *

Who is excited for the new episode of Degrassi tonight?! I have tissues on standby.  
If you were Cam would you go into the bathroom to speak to Claude?  
I also want to say thank you so much to everyone who reviews my story; it means a lot to me and inspires me to keep going with it. :)


	11. CHAPTER X

I'm hesitant about going into the bathroom. I don't know what to expect. Something in my gut tells me that it won't be pleasant. I start to turn away, and Eli pushes me into the bathroom.

My stomach drops. I can't process what I see. Claude is in the stall. "Do you get it now?!" Eli screams at me. I don't get it. How long has Claude been in the bathroom like this? I found his gun a few days ago. Someone should have noticed him here. How did his gun get outside? Did Eli put it there? Why couldn't Eli save him?

"I have so many questions…What do I do Eli?" I look to Eli, and he's trying to hold back tears. It looks weird, Eli crying, like it's unnatural. "He's being kept here, Cam. He thankfully doesn't know by whom; he thinks it's me. You're supposed to help him get unstuck. There are a lot of people who are stuck here."

"What do you mean by Stuck, Eli?" I take a quick look over at Claude again. "He's being kept here. You have to get him in here to see. He knows but he can't find it by himself. He's been wandering long enough." Eli's answer doesn't really help me figure out what stuck means but I guess I know what he means.

"Am I a ghost whisperer?" I ask. "Yeah, something like that." So I help people cross over, like in that TV show. I never in a million years expected to become this, it explains a lot that has been happening lately or at least helps it a bit.

This leaves me with more questions. "How do I get Claude in here, like what does that exactly mean? Throw a whisperer a bone here. And if I'm a ghost whisperer then what exactly are you?" Eli takes some time to think about my questions.

"I'm your…pusher. I nudge you in the right direction. Pretty lame compared to you, but I'm not complaining. So now… Claude, right, wait for him, get him in the bathroom, give him the gun. It's not too hard. Go easy on him. Hopefully he'll cross over no problem after that."

Eli makes it sound like some recipe. Preheat the oven to 450 degrees. Stick Claude in the oven. Claude comes out a nice Christmas dinner. I guess I took my thoughts too far on that one but I couldn't help snicker over my own sick joke.

So I have to find Claude's spirit. Get his spirit to see he's dead. His spirit crosses to the other side or whatever, then how am I going to help the others. Am I supposed to be crossing everyone over or helping them in other ways? This ghost whisperer stuff is hard.

I start to have nightmares of how Claude did it. It all seems like I was there. I can feel all his loneliness, the suffering. It's a horrible dark powerful energy. Maybe that is why someone is keeping Claude trapped here, so that they have the energy, it makes you feel alive, too alive. I don't like those emotions I keep feelings.

I want to help Claude, but I'm afraid. I am afraid that whatever is keeping Claude here will come after me. I wonder if that is actually possible and I don't really want to find out.

I have to help Claude though. I'm the ghost whisperer. It's what they do, help ghosts. I let it sink in; Claude is a ghost. Claude's dead. That's why Claude liked to bump into me, I could see him and others couldn't. Claude was ignored in life and death, I feel bad for him.

To feel so alone alive up to the point where you take your life, then you're trapped for who knows how long again alone. Eli doesn't really exactly count as company, plus he apparently hasn't be here that long anyway, just long enough for Claude to be tired of him; and I'm tired of Eli.

Eli has been the worst "pusher" in the world. He could be a little bit clearer with what he wants me to do. Why was I chosen? Somewhere deep inside me screams something, but I don't understand what it is. I know why I was chosen, yet I don't.

I have stalled myself by thinking for too long. I have to find Claude. I need to help Claude cross over to the other side. I wonder what the other side looks like… hopefully I won't see it for a long time.

I start to call out for Claude. I get some weird stares from students. While on my search Maya stops me "Cam, you've gone ghost on me!" I've gone what? How does Maya know what I can see?

It dawns on me that ghost is a phrase people have been using lately to mean avoiding. "I'm so sorry, Princess Matlin! I have been a terrible prince to you, please forgive me? After I find my friend I'll make up for it. I promise you with a cherry on top!" Maya giggles. It's so good to see Maya alive.

I want to blow off Claude and take Maya far away from here. I could just leave if I wanted to; Eli would have to find someone else is all. I could just be with Maya and be happy with her.

I look at Maya closer; she looks a little blue, literally. I don't know if I should mention something or not, I'm sure it's just be seeing things. "Why are you staring at me Cam, is there something wrong?" I freeze up. I don't know what to say. "Um, uh, I don't know, no I don't think so."

Campbell Saunders the smoothest liar on earth. I have to stop stalling, I'm supposed to help Claude but every chance I get I stall finding him. I need to get back on track. "I have to go find someone, but I'll see you later, Maya, I love you."

After I finally get Maya to leave I am back on track. "Saunders! Get over here!" Fuck my life, who now?!

* * *

Sorry for not updating over the weekend! I was really upset when I saw that they removed Cam, and they didn't want to give him a tribute? That's messed up. They should show that they care about people. It also seems like only Eli, Clare and Dallas remember about Cam or are slightly affected by it. Maybe my story is coming true, they're the only ones who remember. ;) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this update! :)


	12. CHAPTER XI

Dallas is waving to me frantically. I just got rid of Maya, and now Dallas needs me. I think about Claude, who knows how long he's been dead.

Oh shit, I haven't been at hockey practice in a while. Dallas is probably calling me over for that; with my luck I'm kicked off the team.

I start to walk rapidly in the other direction. I hear Dallas right behind me. "Maybe you didn't hear me; Saunders get your pasty little ass over here."

My walking turns into a sprint, and Dallas is still on my tail. Why does Dallas have to be in shape, and where the hell is Claude? If Claude is a ghost I should be able to summon him. I don't like whoever made up these rules, they suck.

After a cat and mouse chase with Dallas and no sign of Claude I give up and fall to the floor. "Why were you running?" the voice doesn't sound like Dallas. I look up and see Claude instead of Dallas.

"Um… Dallas was chasing me?" Claude looks confused. "Who's Dallas?" Of course the living and the dead don't know each other. That's why Maya doesn't know Claude, because he's dead. It is starting to all make sense to me.

I don't know how to do this now. Does Claude know that his body is in the bathroom? I don't have much to go off of. I smile weakly at Claude.

I still don't understand why Eli can't do this, if he can see Claude then why can't he cross him over. I'd argue that Eli got the wrong kid but I can see Claude so it would be a weak argument.

"Er, why don't we go somewhere to talk?" Claude pulls a really weird face. Oh, great, now it probably seems like I have some crush on Claude. "I don't know who you think I am, uh Cam? But I'm not into dudes." Too bad this guy can't meet Maya.

"I'm not gay – I have a girlfriend. Look I need to get you into the bathroom, okay? I think I found something of yours." I'm reaaallly not helping myself seem less weird. Strangely enough Claude agrees to follow me to the bathroom.

For a guy worried about me being gay he really gives in easily. Finally on track with this, Claude is following me quietly. I look back and suddenly he starts to look different.

His face is becoming very gruesome. I wonder if this means Claude is starting to remember about his death.

I look down at my wrists, something in me wants to make a connection but I don't know what it is. Maybe it's something emotional, although I've never cut myself it could be scars from my low points.

I wonder if I should point out to Claude that half his face is literally gone. Claude notices me staring at him. "It hurts, I didn't feel it before but now I can feel it. I would have done it another way if I knew."

So Claude DOES know that he's dead. I feel bad for him. He stops at the bathroom door. He looks so sad.

"I can't go in there. I don't want to. It was all a mistake you know, I don't know how I got to that point in life. I want to move on but something has stopped me," Claude takes a breath.

"I thought it was him but maybe it was me, maybe we're all keeping ourselves here. We don't want to leave here because we don't know what's next. Do you know what's next, Cam? Do you want to know what's after this?"

I don't know what Claude is babbling on about. I didn't even know I was some ghost whisperer until today. How am I supposed to know what's next? Is there a heaven? I'm starting to feel scared for Claude.

"You've been here a long time Claude… It's time to move on. There is somewhere better for you. Do you really want to be trapped in Degrassi for the rest of your li- the rest of eternity? Bumping into me and Eli? It's not fun. Just go through that door."

Claude takes another deep breath and nods his head. I look at the door. Should I walk in with Claude? Claude might have nodded but he isn't moving towards the door at all. I have the urge to push Claude into the bathroom like Eli had done to me.

Would I mess things up by shoving Claude in the bathroom? Claude is looking at me like I have answers. I only have questions. It isn't fair, why do I have to do this. I didn't ask for this life.

I want to break down crying. It's too stressful. Why can't Claude just go into the bathroom? "Why don't you just move on Claude? You're dead! Why can't you accept it? You can't change anything now." Claude scoffs.

"I get that I'm dead. I want to leave this place; you think I want to be here forever? I just can't. I don't want to see it!" Claude's admittance turns my stomach. I didn't want to see it either but Eli made me.

If I had to see it Claude should too. He's the one who did it, left himself there where everyone could see. What if his friends found him? Why was he so selfish? Something in me sinks.

Claude needs to face it. He needs to get in the bathroom and move on. Who knows, there might be a heaven waiting for Claude where there are lots of people with outdated clothing and music taste for him to meet.

I smile at that thought. There are probably others out there who have long moved on and Claude should be with them. I'm not entirely sure that what I think is true but it seems like a nice thing to happen.

"Claude, it's time. We can't keep stalling. It's been long enough." Claude rolls his eyes. "Whatever, but I'm not the only one who's been stalling for too long… I'm not the one keeping others here."

Claude walks through the door. I don't know if I should follow him or not. I wait a little and go into the bathroom. Claude's gone. Well, I thought to myself that things went better than they could have gone. Now where is Eli?

* * *

I didn't post yesterday because I adopted a baby guinea pig! :) I haven't settled on the name yet, I like the names Galaxy, Nova, and Lilo but I'm just not sure yet. :P Who do you guys think Cam is going to help move on next?


	13. CHAPTER XII

It's time for me to play another little game for Campbell Saunders of wandering around the halls of Degrassi like an idiot searching for someone. Chasing ghosts, chasing whatever the hell Eli is. It's a tiring job looking for people here; Degrassi is bigger than it looks.

These people really need to give me their phone numbers or something. I could be calling Eli Instead of running around searching for him. Maybe talking to Eli isn't as urgent as I'm making it seem. Claude is moved on, that's what was urgent. I should get to relax for a little. I could at least see Maya before having to help someone new.

I'll look for Maya instead of Eli, I think to myself. If I find Eli before I find Maya then so be it. I don't have to blow off everyone else just because I am some ghost whisperer. I walk around and I notice nobody is here. I look at my watch and I see that It's 6 PM. No wonder I can't find anyone. I want to kick myself.

I am on my way out of the school when I get stopped by Mr. Simpson. "Campbell, what are you doing here?" I don't know what exactly to say. I don't think telling Mr. Simpson that I crossed over his dead friend would fly over smoothly. "I…Uh… Forgot something?" Mr. Simpson beams a huge smile. "Great! I want you to meet a new transfer!" Great… Just great.

"Meet JT! He transferred from where?" JT smirks "I was homeschooled. It was a real drag. I'm glad to be back in public school." Mr. Simpson smiles and nods at JT. "JT was friends with my step-daughter, Emma." I didn't realize Mr. Simpson had a step-daughter.

"Why are they no longer friends?" I didn't mean to ask, it wasn't my business. "Emma…" Mr. Simpson starts. JT steps in front of the principle. "Emma had some self-image issues… She is no longer with us." I nod slowly. Stupid Campbell, I think to myself, why do you always ask stupid questions like that.

Mr. Simpson reaches into his wallet and pulls out a piece of paper which turns out to be a photo. "This was Emma." I look at the picture, she's gorgeous. Damn, I don't know why a girl like that had image issues, her image was fine. I look a little closer. I saw that girl once before. She was in the hallway and had talked to me.

"I think I met her." I say handing Mr. Simpson back the picture. Mr. Simpson looks at me with an unreadable expression. "Well, she had a familiar face I guess. Maybe you did. I've gotta go and I'm sure someone is worried about you." Mr. Simpson practically pushes me out the door.

I feel bad for Mr. Simpson, but he was acting really weird. I turn the corner to start heading my way home and who is it standing waiting? Elijah Goldsworthy. "Cam! There you are. I have been looking all over for you. Congratulations, buddy, you helped Claude." I'm sticking to waiting for people to come to me from now on.

"So, where did Claude go?" I ask "Somewhere better than here." Eli answers. I'm getting real tired of Eli's shady answers. Nobody is straight forward around here.

I get up in Eli's face. "It's time for you to start answering me. If you need me then you better start telling me what's going on." Eli doesn't seem swayed by my sudden burst of anger. "I'm not messing around. Come on freak, give me answers!" I scream.

Eli looks into my eyes like he's reading my soul. "He's somewhere better, and he can't be held back by anyone anymore. It's the only answer I have. If you want answers you have to stop pretending, alright asshole?"

What am I pretending? I'm tired of this bullshit. I just want to be with Maya. I'm tired of Eli's mind games. "Find a new asshole to cross people over because this asshole is going to spend time with his beautiful living girlfriend." I start to stomp away, and Eli yells back at me. "Living girlfriend? Who is that? I don't know many living people, but your girlfriend isn't one of them."

I start to run away. Eli not only has to play mind games but now likes to taunt me with the unsolved matter of Maya dying and coming back to life. I wipe tears from my eyes. Hockey players don't cry rings in my mind. It makes sense. Maybe Maya isn't living, maybe she doesn't remember dying.

I just get more upset from my thinking. I don't want to think anymore. I just want Maya.

I go to Zig's family's grocery store on the way, but it appears to be dusty and vacant. I swear I had just been at the store a week ago. I never really liked Zig, but I have the urge to check on him. Maya possibly would know what's up with Zig's store and why it's empty. I find my investigation more of a reason to go to Maya.

I knock on Maya's door, and she answers in a heartbeat. I smile at her, she is just so flawless. Don't get distracted Cam, I remind myself. "Good evening, Princess Maya Matlin! May I come in?" Maya looks inside her house, I'm not sure what she looks at but then she turns back to me and nods. I walk into the house to see no one there.

Well, that was a little strange. I pull Maya in for a hug. She smells of cherry cough syrup. "Maya, have you come down with a cold?" I ask out of concern. Maya shakes her head no. I don't like the feeling I'm getting in my stomach. I push all my racing thoughts about Maya being a ghost aside and stick to asking about Zig. "Have you seen Zig around lately?" Maya looks at me with curiosity. "Zig…? N-no. I don't remember."

What doesn't Maya remember? When she saw Zig or who Zig is? It would make me feel happy to hear that she had forgotten Zig. I've never been jealous of Zig, but I don't like him. I think that he's bad for Maya, all he would do is drag her down. Either way I'm settled with Maya's answer. The store never sold my favorite brands anyway. I did have the urge to buy Maya flowers there though.

I must have been thinking a long time because Maya looks bored. Maya also looks blue. Literal blue again, I don't like what I'm seeing. Maya breaks the silence "On second thought I don't feel well. Can you come back another time?" I don't argue with Maya, she doesn't look well.

I really need some sleep. It feels like I've been awake for days. First I watch some hockey and relax. It feels good to just relax. When I finally get to rest I am plagued by nightmares and strange dreams.

_"I see it, Cam. You know. You're just denying it now." Maya sits next to me in the green house. She looks so fragile, like a butterfly. Maya is talking, but I'm not listening. I'm in awe over her. "Cam, stop it." I shiver a bit. "I don't want to accept it. I like this, sitting with you here. We can't have this there. Don't you see that? We have to stay here Maya." Maya looks down at the ground and shakes her head. "It's not supposed to be like this."_

_ I know it isn't, Maya. I want to say that to her, but she gets up and shoots me a cold glance "It's time to get over it, Cam." I can't get over it nor never will I. Maya leaves out of frustration. I go after her. "I tried to show you. Do you even realize how painful it was, Cam? Going through it again for you! Everyone tells me I've changed you, but I don't see any change. They're right, you're evil Cam." I want to scream. Maya doesn't understand. _

_I want to make Maya understand, but I'm all out of ideas. I try to kiss her, but she rejects me. "Don't kiss me." Maya's gone._

I wake up in a cold sweat. It was so real. I can't understand my dreams, but I feel like Maya might be right, I might be evil.

* * *

**I'm switching my story to weekly updates** because I'm falling behind in my studies. Look out for Friday updates after Degrassi's airing every week. J Thank you for reading, it really makes my day a little brighter to read people saying they enjoy my story, I am really honored.


	14. CHAPTER XIII

**A/N;** Alright, I said every Friday, but I forgot I'm not going to be home tomorrow, I'll be at a world hunger lock-in. My goal for this story was to be 15k, but I have already reached that so this story will obviously be longer than 15k words. I'm thinking 25k is a reasonable amount of words. Enjoy! xX

* * *

It was nice to act normal for a few days. Being on the ice was where I belonged, not taking dead people to heaven. Even though I'm acting like everything is alright I can't shake what I see. The people on the team look extra bruised, like they've been in major fights. At one point I swear it looks like Bo's neck breaks but when I looked closer he was fine.

I push my thoughts away. I can't be thinking like this when I'm finally feeling normal again. Maya had come to watch me at practice. After I was done at practice Maya wanted to learn how to skate. After watching her tumble a few times we took off our skates and just pretending to be ice-dragons.

Maya hasn't called me evil lately, in fact she's kissed me a total of eight times in the past three days. The words from my dreams still haunt me, who is they and why do they and more importantly Maya, think I'm evil?

I'd like to think I'm one of the good guys but it doesn't feel right. Everything feels all too familiar; like it hasn't been the first time I've been told I'm evil. After my dream a few days ago I went to my mirror to analyze myself.

I have these puppy dog eyes that make me look much younger than I am. Most people think I'm a freshman. I don't _see _evil when I look at my reflection but something in my subconscious screams different.

Dancing around with Maya she doesn't seem to think I'm evil. But Maya herself said it to me. I'm not sure if dream Maya and this Maya are connected but I thought I was more into dream Maya, now I'm not so sure.

I want to ask Maya if she'd seen something weird about the team today, but I doubt she would. As much as I love spending time with Maya she isn't acting completely herself. She hasn't even realized that she looks a little blue.

There must be something wrong with me, I'm seeing things. These things are obviously not really there. It's all in my head. That or Eli has been messing with everything. What I'm seeing could be constant reminder that I can see the dead. My friends aren't dead though.

After my wonderful day with Maya I was wiped out. I forgot how utterly exhausting hockey could be. I'm not even sure I'm in my bed or not, I'm so tired. With that I pass out.

_We're sitting on an empty bus. The bus has hints of an awful distant smell. "I want to go back to before, before everything got confusing." I say this with caution, I feel like I'm walking on thin ice with Maya._

_Maya scoffs "I'm really getting tired of all this, give it up. Stop fighting yourself, Cam." I avoid looking at Maya._

_This bus feels familiar. It's the ice hounds bus, I remember etching my number next the window that I had always dominated. I get up and walk around. Something about this bus makes me uneasy._

_I hear someone following closely behind me. Maya is still here with me. "Why did we come here, Maya? What does my bus have anything to do with …well anything?" Maya gives me a soft smile._

_She opens her mouth to speak but stops. I wait patiently for her to try to gather her words. "You remember?" she questions with sincere curiosity, there is a hint of hope in her voice. "I etched my number over there. This was our bus. We raised funds. I remember making a calendar for it. It feels so long ago, like decades."_

_Maya looks down at her feet and back at me before responding to what I had just said. "Decades, huh?" something about the way Maya said that made my shiver. I am overtaken with excitement by the fact I'm on the bus, it feels like it's been so long._

_I pull Maya outside to show her the paint job. I don't know what happened. Everything is wrong. The bus is a wreck. This looks like a serious wreck, there is grass growing out of the exposed engine. "This isn't right…" I stutter. "it-it must be some prank." The bus does look like our bus, but it can't be that._

_Maya shakes her head. "You brought me here, Cam. I didn't know about it. You forgot, but you know. That's why I'm so angry. You know what's wrong, Cam." But I don't know what's wrong. This is some sick joke; we have a game soon how will we get there now._

_I start to tear up. "What did you do Maya?" my voice comes out louder than I wanted it to. Maya pulls back. "What did I do? Cam this was no one's fault. I think you want to know what you did." I can't believe Maya. How am I the evil one?_

_"Are you saying I did this?!" Maya shrugs it off like it's not a horrible accusation. "You weren't even there idiot." Okay, I do deserve to be called an idiot. Maya doesn't see how hard I'm trying to make sense of all of this._

_I want to prove to her that I can figure this all out, but I don't think I can do this anymore. I'm just so tired of nothing making sense. "I want to give up." I mutter out loud. Maya rolls her eyes "You tried that already, look where it got all of us." I go to open my mouth but I'm not with Maya anymore._

I really hate my dreams. I learn some things, but they just make me even more confused than I already am. I sit up and have a major head rush. I feel so weak. I feel like I'm lying in a bed of warm water. I look down and see my scars appear to be ripped open. What did they do to me?


	15. CHAPTER XIV

**A/N:** Happy Degrassi Friday! Ugh, this week was midterm week {I'm on block scheduling} I'm doing so terribly in math, I desperately need a break. Apologies for the terrible update, I'm just not motivated with _anything_. Degrassi really needs to pull out better names. Rock are you serious? It couldn't have at least been Mohammed or John? Also, am I doing too many Cam/Maya dreams? Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

We're two points behind the away team. I'm not preforming my best, and everyone can see that. I can feel the crowd's disappointment in me. I'm the NHL prospect, and I look like a freaking joke out here tonight. With everything that has been going on I haven't been able to really get my head in the game.

I go to make a shot – I miss. I'm way off. Some of my team mates mutter things about it all around me. I lose it. "Won't you losers SHUT UP? Everyone has their off days! Why is it any different for me?!" someone from the opposite team snickers and I push them. "Fight me!" I scream. A whistle blows "Saunders, timeout."

I make my way over to the penalty box. It's not fair, people shouldn't mess with me. I'm Campbell fucking Saunders, future NHL star. Most of these little shits will be working at McDonalds by the end of the career while my legacy will last forever.

I turn around and open my big mouth "You know what? I don't need this bullshit. These people are so below me. You all suck!"

_I realize I'm yelling to an empty ice rink. "What the…" Everyone is just gone. Suddenly it feels as if I'm in Antarctica. "There is really no need for the air conditioning in here." I shiver._

_"Air conditioning, Cam? Come on are you trying to win the stupid award?" Maya comes thudding towards me, she's wearing small heels, and they're clicking against the ice loudly. I'm not even going to ask her how she's just walking too easily along the slippery ice in heels. "W-why i-is i-it s-so c-cold i-in h-here?"_

_I was awarded an eye roll from Maya. "You dummy, we're in an ice rink. You didn't pick the most pleasant place. Why don't you ask yourself these questions?" I want to say if Eli and Maya would give me direct answers I wouldn't have to ask dumb questions but I have had enough diva moments for the day._

_I step towards Maya. "We haven't been alone in a few days…" I smile my best cheese ball smile at Maya. She groans. "No time, Saunders. It's time for you to wake your dumb butt up." I don't even get to protest, it's all gone again._

_"Yo, are you alive in there?" my cheek burns like I've just been slapped. I open my eyes just in time to see Mike Dallas's hand colliding with my face again. "Rookie! You're awake. Yo, you totally scared us for a second there."_

I apparently black out from being hit on the back of the head by a player from the other team so Dallas thinks it's a good idea to slap me until I wake up? Glad to know that the boys didn't leave me lying on the ice slowly dying. I shudder, _that'd be a terrible death._

Everything is blurry for the next few minutes. When things become to get clearer so does my head. "Do you need to go to the hospital or something?" Owen asks, he doesn't seem like he actually cares if I would or not, in fact he looks extremely exhausted I'm surprised he's even here. I look over at Dallas. Holy shit. "Dallas, your head… it's bleeding." Dallas doesn't seem to be concerned.

"Seriously, don't worry about me, someone get a doctor for Dallas." Dallas nods his head. "It's alright, bro. I got in a fight with the guy who hit you. You should see _him_. I laugh uncomfortably. "You really should go to the hospital Dal." Dallas once again protests.

"I can't. I, uh, I'm afraid of doctors. Don't worry it's not deep." Boy, Dallas could have fooled me. His wound practically looks fatal. My head starts to become very light so I stop fighting with Dallas over who should go to the hospital.

I accept the fact that we're both idiots. I guess Dallas is the same as me; I'd rather die than be in a hospital. Those places just freak me out. It seems like people can go in with a stubbed toe and never come back out.

I learn the news that after I was abruptly attacked the game was called and we were granted winners by default. It's a stupid way to win but with the headache I have I'll take it. I really hope they don't make us go against them again.

Someone jumps on my back. I shrug them off before looking to see who it is. "Oh, Sorry Maya, I just played a game and I'm really sore." Maya shrugs. "Why weren't you there anyway?"

"I was busy." Maya replies. "Busy with what?" I really need to stop asking questions because apparently my simple question set her off because she dashed away when I asked. I go to chase after her, but Eli stops me. "Dammit Saunders, enough with all of that, you have ghost whisperer shit or whatever you call it shit to do."

I should have expected for Eli to show up at some point. I guess Junior World Championship means nothing to the guy. "So, who's next?" Eli shifts his weight to his toes to make himself taller.

"Well, I would say Rick but you seem to want to move a few others over first. But you're not going to; you're going to cross Rick over because honestly I just don't like him. I mean I don't like the others either," Eli pauses and takes a breath.

"But Rick is really annoying so could you please get on this? Before I get in trouble for this, you're taking way longer than I thought you would." I nod. I don't bother with all the rest of the rambling Eli has been doing.

Time to go and find Rick and get rid of him, I feel bad for the guy. He doesn't seem all that bad; I would rather get rid of Eli first. I don't want to argue with Eli, the dude looks freakier up close.

I'm half convinced if I don't do all these tasks for him that he'll perform voodoo on me. I've got too much going to be turned into a newt by goth boy. Plus I'm super funny; the world would be lost without my charm.

I roam around the halls looking around for Rick. I might as well look for whatever killed him first, it seems as if every time you look for someone they vanish into thin air. As I'm looking around a voice startles me. "He's not in this side of the school." I look and see the kid Mr. Simpson introduced to me.

"Hey, haven't I seen you before?" JT jumps down from the window sill he was perched on. "Why yes, just last week. The principle introduced us." Something about the way he said that tells me he knows what I mean. "Before that… You were vandalizing a house."

JT grins. "Ah, yes. I'm all for classic fun. I'm honored you recognized me." JT jokingly bows. "So… how do you know Rick then?" JT starts to walk towards the other side of the school. "We know each other." Was all JT could muster.

All he did was revise my question. "On second thought, never mind." JT suddenly is gripping my shirt. "Help me first. I don't want to be here." I push him off of me. "What are you talking about?" JT doesn't break eye contact. "Look, I'm dead."


	16. CHAPTER XV

**A/N: **Woo, I'm on spring break so I'm updating early! So I'm guessing the last chapter was terrible; sorry!

* * *

"Look, I'm dead." The nightmarish expression placed on JT's face mixed with the odd feeling in the pit of my stomach puts me over the edge. Of freaking course, everyone is dead here it seems.

I forget about finding Rick and get outside as fast as I can. I don't even let myself wonder what happened here to have three dead students. I know there are more too, there has to be.

I'm starting to doubt Degrassi as a school in a whole. Could it be possible this is something different than a school? If Degrassi isn't a school then what exactly could it be?

I brush past a student lingering on the property her makeup along with her hair is seriously messed up. Dead my conscious whispers, she's dead. I focus closer on her face; she's almost unrecognizable with the bruises painted on her face. It's Tori Santamaria.

I hesitatingly approach her. As I get closer a car pulls up, a man yelling at Tori to get in with him. "Tori don't go with him!" She doesn't bother to turn around. She gets into the vehicle, and as it pulls away it fades off.

"See how easy it is, Cam?" I don't even need to turn around anymore, I know its Eli. I'm still trying to process what had just happened. "I didn't help her, she crossed herself over." Eli chuckles. "All you had to do was accept that she was dead. It's Easy Peasy, now go help the rest sheriff."

But I don't want to help "the rest" I was partially friends with Tori. I had so many questions about her. How long had she been dead? I haven't seen her since Maya's vigil so I assume it was somewhere after that but I could be wrong. Tori could have been dead for years.

Everyone I know could be dead. I just don't want to do this anymore. I have already saved two lost ghosts isn't that enough for Eli? I start to verbally protest but instead of telling Eli I'm done I accidentally tell Dallas.

"Woah rookie, you can't quit. We need you." Dallas pats me on the back. "I'm not talking about hockey." I mutter. "Well rookie, that's good. There's a party tonight and we don't want a quitter there." I grin; I haven't been to a party in a while.

The last time I went to a party was before I met Maya. It was way long before I met Maya in fact. I feel like a little kid going to a birthday party. It has been much too long. I make sure to put on my lucky boxers.

A block away and I can almost smell the insane amounts of drugs and booze. Mike Dallas was never one to be subtle about his shindigs. I grin the atmosphere is so overwhelming.

It didn't cross my mind to invite Maya until after I got to the party. I shrug it off; Maya was never one to enjoy parties anyway. The music is so loud I can hardly hear myself think. I can't locate any of my friends so I just kick back with a can for now.

I spot a black cloak out of the corner of my eye. Eli Goldsworthy, shit, why does he have to stalk me everywhere? He can't stalk me here, not where I have friends and a reputation to live up to.

It'll look like I'm the crazy one if I confront him so I just cautiously watch and pray that he doesn't strike up a conversation with any of my bros.

After what seems like hours I see none of my team here. I go up to a random kid and ask him if he's seen them. "Nah man, they're still at their hockey game. They told us to come early and get the party started."

Disbelief -

"That doesn't make any sense. I'm on the hockey team, if there was a game I'd be there." The boy doesn't seem fazed "Whatever man, they'll be here soon; don't worry buddy, it's okay." It's not okay; my team didn't even remind me about the game. It's not even possible.

Although lately the impossible has been proving the odds, starting with all the ghosts I've been helping. I escape through the kitchen door to get away from the loud infectious music. I am not in the mood for dancing like an idiot with wasted people.

There aren't any chairs out in the backyard, but there is an old swing set. I sit down on the swing. The weather is pretty cold, even for Canada.

Someone staggers towards me. I can't make out a face from by the moonlight alone, but I guess its Eli from the jingle of his pant-chain. "You know what sucks? I have to watch all of it. You think it's fucked up for you Cam? It lasts forever for me." Great, crazy boy is drunk.

Wait, if Eli is drunk he might continue to ramble. For once the alcohol is on my side. "What happened to Tori, Eli?" he gets real close to my face. "I saw it all. I watched over her once before so it was harder to see. Tori had a hard life at home; you'd think she'd get help, right? She was a smart girl."

Eli paused at was.

"She didn't get affection from home and-"

another pause. I want to tell Eli to stop talking; I'm not sure if I can hear anymore.

He looks to me to nod to continue before starting up again "And she went looking for it other places. She… she… sold herself. Can you imagine a fourteen year old girl thinking that's left for her, Cam? She was _smart_. It didn't have to be like that for her!"

Eli starts to sob. I wasn't sure what to do. "You think your punishment sucks? Try Lucifer fucking everything up for you. Oh, shit, I'm not allowed alcohol" Wait, who is Lucifer? Eli crashes onto the ground I assume from all the alcohol, he must be allergic or something.

When I realize nobody other than a drunken unconscious boy is around I start to bawl my eyes out for Tori. I hadn't particularly liked Tori but I hadn't realized her life was like that, I could have helped her before she died.

I wind the tape a little; I think Eli just confessed to stalking her._ If Eli was watching Tori be presumably murdered why didn't he do anything?_


	17. CHAPTER XVI

**A/N: **Happy Degrassi and Good Friday! Today I'm fasting so it would really make time go by faster if people would take time to review this chapter? I don't mean to sound desperate, but I'm not sure if anyone is actually enjoying my story anymore. Thanks! :)

* * *

Eli can't answer my questions because he's still passed out in the yard. I go to ask for help, but it appears everyone has left. Seriously, it's only been a half hour and the team hadn't even gotten there yet.

What happened while I was outside with Eli? It just sinks in that I'm stuck at this house alone with an unconscious stalker. I should really call Dallas and ask him for help with this guy.

I have two options; drag Eli into the house or leave him out in the wilderness and hope a bear comes and eats him. Eli is pretty heavy… I'll leave him in the yard while I call for help.

When I get into the house it has this really weird smell, you'd think it would smell like weed and booze but it smells like cookies and old people. I waltz over to the phone taking my time, I'm sure Eli would be in no hurry if I were out cold in the yard.

The phone has no dial tone. I just remember that I have my cellphone in my pocket. With learning what happened to Tori and everything else that has been happening my mind isn't working properly. I have Dallas on speed dial.

I get a robotic voice telling me the phone number I have dialed is out of order. I guess Mike's parents have stopped sending him money for his phone after I found out he got back into drugs.

I wander back into the yard, but Eli isn't there. Shit, where did he go? I didn't actually want a bear to eat him it was just a joke.

_I'm wandering around searching for Eli when someone taps my shoulder. It's Tori Santamaria. "Can you please help me?" she looks behind her and is visibly shaking. "Someone is following me. I need help. Call the police." Footsteps are coming towards us._

_"Tori, don't be afraid." A voice calls from somewhere in the overgrown bushes. I step protectively in front of Tori. A figure starts to take shape as it comes into the clearing. "The worst is over now, Tor. I thought you moved on."_

_I open my mouth to speak "What do you mean the worst is over? Wait, yeah Tori I swear I saw you move on. The ominous voice has a point." I change my stance to make myself look tougher. "Leave Tori alone, she has gone through enough."_

_"I know she has. I've come to take her home." The way the person said that was so eerily calming. I wanted to go home with him. Tori steps out in front of me. "I want to go home, father." What. "That is your father?!"_

_Tori turns towards me and looks at me with an amused expression. "Goodbye Campbell and good luck." Tori walks towards her father and disappears. I'm assuming this is the real deal this time._

_Someone is clapping from behind me. "I knew you cared, Cam!" it's Maya. How is Maya here and why is she so calm with the fact that I just crossed over her best friend? "Oh, you haven't figured it out yet though.." I haven't?_

_"We never knew each other on Earth." Why does Maya talk about our planet like we're not here? I'm tired of this nonsense the all of the charades. "Maya no more talking. In the past few weeks my whole life has turned upside down, and while I slowly some answers you have no idea how many questions go unanswered."_

_Maya nods. "I have one more thing to say though; do you actually remember us ever being together? Really try to fit it together with your hockey life. Where did I come in?" I don't have time to answer that question because Maya is gone again._

I find myself alone in Mike Dallas's backyard. Even Eli is gone. Someone must have put something in the beer because I wasn't the only one to pass out. But, I didn't drink beer so that conspiracy doesn't hold much water.

I knew Eli wouldn't have much trouble leaving me alone in someone's backyard. I sneak through the sliding glass doors to see if Dallas was there. I didn't want to disturb the Torres's. Of course there is no bed downstairs because nothing could ever make sense for me.

An elderly lady comes hobbling down the steps. I quickly hide behind a potted plant. It isn't my brightest moment but the woman doesn't seem to notice me hiding there. The lady must be Drew's grandmother because it would be super creepy that a strange woman was in their house. Then again I'm a strange person in their house.

Who makes their grandmother do the laundry at a house she doesn't even reside in? I take a moment to let the scene seep in. The whole basement is littered with crosses and pictures of Adam, Drew and surprisingly Dallas.

Mrs. Torres must really love the boys living in her house to have shrines in her basement for them. The woman stops at a picture of Drew. She's sobbing and speaking incoherently. The woman stumbles off after saying what I presume is a prayer for her grandson.

When the coast is clear I sneak out the way I came. I check my clock, it's almost 7am. I should be on my way to school. I see Eli sitting under a tree on my way. "Cam, over here, get down and hide." I look around and see nobody, but Eli yanks me down anyway.

"Where did you go to after you woke up, Eli?" Eli motions his finger to his lips for me to keep quiet. "Now is not the time for questions you know I won't answer. I am not supposed to tell you this, but it's time that you know. Your whole team is dead, bro." At this point I'm not even surprised at Eli's confession.

Somewhere in me I knew. "You have to-" I cut him off. "Cross them over, yeah I know." Eli smirks. "Well that was easy. You're not even going to mourn them?" I shake my head no, I feel as if I've done enough mourning in my life.

As much as I loved my team they were jerks. It might hit me later, but I suspect something fishy about this whole situation either way.

"So they died last night I'm guessing, Eli can I tell you something?" Eli doesn't respond so I continue. "I think I can see the future. That's why it isn't bothering me. Somewhere in me I feel like I had known, like maybe I saw it coming in a dream. Or I teleported to the future, can I teleport in time or something?"

Eli hesitates. "Or something" he responds.


End file.
